


Plan na dziś

by Tokomi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Jeremy dzwoni do Mike'a, bo chce się spotkać.Post musical.





	Plan na dziś

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A plan for today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469448) by [Tokomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi)



> Zapomniałam o notce:  
> Napisane w trzydzieści minut jako wyzwanie w grupie AO3 Polska.  
> Prompt: "Czy to aby na pewno legalne? I dietetyczne?"

Jeremy niepewnie wybrał numer do Michaela. Nie wiedział, czy przyjaciel będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać.  
\- Halo? - Głos w słuchawce odezwał się całkiem szybko.  
\- Hej, Mike, słuchaj... Nie chciałbyś się dziś spotkać?  
\- Dzisiaj? Nie idziesz na lunch z Christine?  
\- Byłem już. - Jeremy westchnął ciężko. - Wystarczyła godzina sam na sam, by się przekonać, że... to jednak nie jest dziewczyna dla mnie. Po 45 minutach nie mieliśmy o czym rozmawiać.  
\- Spoko! T-to znaczy... Przykro mi, stary, ale spoko, bo możesz wpaść do mnie, jeśli chcesz.  
\- Nie "jeśli chcę". Wiesz, Mike, uświadomiłem sobie, że ciągle robimy tylko to, co ja chcę, gramy w to, co ja chcę, jemy to, co ja chcę... Dzisiaj w ramach przeprosin chcę spędzić ten dzień tak, jak ty sobie życzysz, okej? Wszystko, czego chcesz.  
\- W-wszystko? - Michael zapytał niepewnie.  
\- No. Ty dziś ustalasz plan.  
\- Okej. Chcesz go poznać?  
\- Jasne, Mike.  
\- To tak, przychodzisz do mnie, zamawiamy pizzę, gramy w gry do wieczora, aż moi rodzice wyjdą, potem pijemy wódkę z importowanym Mountain Dew Red, tak długo, aż nabiorę dość odwagi, by rzucić cię na łóżko, pocałować namiętnie, pozbawić ubrań i kochać się z tobą, aż zapomnisz o wszystkim, co się stało, nawet o nieudanej randce z Christine. Potem weźmiemy razem prysznic, pójdziemy spać wtuleni w siebie, a rano zrobię ci na śniadanie jajecznicę i odprowadzę do domu.  
Na linii zapadła cisza. Jeremy poczuł, że ciężko powiedzieć mu choćby słowo.  
\- Mountain Dew Red? - wydusił w ostatniej chwili, bo Michael już miał się rozłączyć. - Czy to aby na pewno legalne? I dietetyczne?


End file.
